10.4. Program Planning and Evaluation CCSG funds are used to support external and internal advisory committees. The groups analyze the plans and progress of the center and make recommendation to the Director. 10.4.1. External Advisory Committees The External Advisory Board (EAB) and Board of Directors advise CINJ on long-range strategic planning and evaluation. External Advisory Board (EAB): The EAB is responsible for advising the CINJ Director on the leadership, programs, shared resources, and planning activities of the center. Members provide expertise in management of NCI-designated comprehensive cancer centers, scientific acumen, cancer control, and strategic planning (Table t;curricula vitae or NIH biosketches of each EAB member provided in Section t6_0)_ The EAB critically analyzes and recommends changes in programs and shared resources and helps RWJMS adapt to the unique demands placed on an institution by the creation of a matrix-style cancer center. Members are consulted regularly by the Director regarding specific issues that arise throughout the year. In addition, the EAB meets annually for in-depth reviews of major programmatic areas. Following the annual meeting, minutes and an executive summary are filed by the Chairman. The executive summary is submitted to the Dean of RWJMS and to the Director of CINJ. 10.4.2. Internal Advisory Committees Internal Advisory Board (lAB): The IAB is a critically important group for CINJ planning and evaluation. It is composed of Department Chairs, Associate Deans, and other leaders of the medical school, university, hospitals, and faculty practice plan. The IAB charges the Scientific Council (see below) to conduct business, set policies, and present major policy decisions to the IAB for approval. It also reviews membership nominations forwarded by the Scientific Council. The IAB meets quarterly to review and evaluate the deliberations of the Scientific Council, and holds annual retreats to help plan and evaluate the center. The IAB evaluates parts of the CCSG application that have important interactions with other components of the medical school and university. In this way, the IAB ensures that CINJ's plans are coordinated with those of departments and other institutes. By virtue of its composition, and proactive role in planning and evaluation, the IAB serves the critical function of keeping department chairs and key hospital officials involved in and committed to the goals of CINJ.